


I Am You And You Are Me

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You woke up one day and found yourself in Dean’s body.





	I Am You And You Are Me

You open up your eyes to a sunny morning and you cursed yourself for forgetting to close the blinds to the room last night, allowing the sun to wake you up with its full force.

Turning your body away from the window, you hoped to get some more sleep or maybe a snuggle from Dean before the day would start. Sometimes, you would just lie there and watch him sleep. He always looked so peaceful and you love counting his freckles. You’d always find a new one you’ve never seen before.

But when you blinked and open your eyes again, you saw yourself. Startled, you sat up on the bed and started to rub your eyes. Blinking the sleep away, you look back at him but all you saw was the mirror image of yourself, sleeping soundly.

You got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water in the sink, you let it run through your hands, cooling them down before you splashed it in your face. Coming up again, you looked into the mirror but saw Dean and let out a scream.

Dean got up in no time, holding up a gun in his hand, when he took the couple of steps towards the bathroom.

“Y/N? Everything alright? What’s wrong?” He asked but soon found out that his voice was way too high for his liking.

You stepped out of the bathroom. “Dean?”

“What the..?”

“I am you… And you are me.” You said, your hands wander down to the waistband of your underwear and you couldn’t help but peeking.

“Stop that!” Dean said walking back to the bed and sat down.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not like I have never seen your dick before, Dean. Oh, and that must be how it feels to have morning wood, huh?” You teased him.

“Fucking witches. Must be the one we almost caught last night.” He muttered grumpily and now you know why Dean always teases you when you’re grumpy. You really look kind of cute.

“Hey, let’s just enjoy this while we look for a way out, can we?” You sat next to him and cupped his cheek, drawing him into a kiss.

“It’s weird.” He said, his forehead still resting against yours.

“Yup.” You let go of him and sat back, propping yourself down to your elbow.

“No kissing?” He asked.

“No kissing.” You agreed.

“Sonofabitch! I don’t like this. At all.” Dean muttered and let his head hang low.

“I know how I can cheer you up.” You said, grinning wide. 

Swiftly, you got up from the bed. “Dean, who am I?” You pulled your underwear down and let it fall to your ankle before throwing your hands up in the air and screaming “Puuuuddiiiiiing!” On the top of your lungs while you swung his ding dong from side to side.

And surely, it helped. Dean threw his head back, laughing like an idiot and letting himself fall back on the bed. You couldn’t help but laugh with him and join him. The two of you were panting, catching your breaths as you came down from the short period of happiness and you propped yourself on your elbow on your side, watching Dean.

He smiled back at you, before his gaze wander south, resting on the cock you had. “Babe, are you going to do something about that?”

You look down and smirked before you start to stroke it. It felt good in your hands. Familiar, like it always did.

“Maybe I’ll just stroke myself a bit.” You said cheekily, winking at him.

“Oh, I can do that too, alright.” He snarled and got out of your panties before he starts to touch between his legs.

“Come here big boy. I can show you how good it really feels when you do this to me.” You grinned and wrestled yourself on top of him before you lower yourself down.

“I feel something hot between my legs.” Dean said, as he placed his hand on your head. 

You laughed at him as you licked your way down south and spread his legs. You flattened your tongue against his clit, licking a wide stripe up and down before you start to flick your tongue against the little nub nestled between his folds.

“Holy mother of… Shit! This feels amazing!” Dean exclaimed, arching his back and pushing his pussy into your face.

You sucked in his clit and started to chuckle, sending vibrations through his body which makes him whimper some more.

“Fucking hell.. does it feel so good when I do this to you?” He was fisting the bedsheet now with one hand while the other was placed on the back of your head, pulling you into his cunt greedily.

“Only when you do it right.” You teased and began to slurp and shake your head, drawing the sweetest of sounds from his lips.

“Sonofabitch!” Dean was squirming on the bed as he arched his back some more and squeezed your head between his thighs as he came.

“Jesus!” He panted as he released you from his tight grip and you laughed at him, his juice still smeared around your face.

“Was that good?” You asked him, your fingers rubbed at his pussy, spreading the slick around.

“Oh fuck yes.” Dean breathed hard.

“Wait til you feel this.” You got up and wrestled him around so he was on his stomach and pulled his waist up, so he was on his knees.

You took your cock and rubbed it against his slit and Dean pushed himself back, until you were sheathed in him. Filling him up to the hilt. You both let out a moan.

“Ohfuckyes.” Dean let himself fall on his elbow while you began to thrust yourself in and out of him. “You like that, huh? Fucking your boyfriend?”

“Yes. Ah, Dean, it feels so good. I didn’t know my pussy was that good.”

“Why would I lie about it?” He asked, as he began to move back against you, making you fuck him harder and you couldn’t resist to spank his ass while you watched your dick go in and out of him. It turns you on so much.

“Uh, you like it rough, huh?” Dean teased. “C’mon. Spank me again.” And you did what you were told, coaxing out gasps and moans from his lips.

“Fuck Dean, gonna fuck you so good. Make you feel me for days.” Your hands dig deep into the flesh on his hip while you work your dick into him, your balls slapping at his clit, making a pornographic sound that almost makes you blush.

“Oh no. I think I’m going to cum. It feels like that?” You were confused for a moment but you kept your pace. Feeling the tickling sensation creeping up your spine.

“Fill me up, sweetheart.” Dean encouraged you and you let yourself go and stilled inside of him, as you spilled your cum into his pussy. “Ohmygod that was amazing!” You panted happily as you pulled out and Dean whimpered at the loss of contact. You let yourself fall back on the bed.

“Well, that was.. different.” Dean chuckled and kissed your cheek.

* * *

***

Later, Dean and Sam were already waiting for you to go out to hunt that witch down. Dean had talked to him while you were in the shower and now they are waiting for you to finish.

“What took you so long in there?” Dean asked you as you walked out of the bathroom and showed him your bare legs that you just shaved.

“Oh no, Y/N!” Dean threw his head back, closing his eyes in disbelief.

“What? It’s my body now.” You laughed as you were getting dressed. “Um..Sam?” Looking over at Sam, you were about to tell him to go wait outside but then you remembered that Sam had probably seen his brother naked too many times. “Nevermind.”

* * *

***

Sitting in the car, you asked Dean if he could stop at the next clothing store.

“Why?”

“I need underwear.”

“You have mine.”

“I don’t like them.”

“Jesus, Y/N!”

“Please?” You asked him and looked at him with puppy eyes, the one that always works. Usually.

“This doesn’t work. I just look like an idiot when I do that.” He laughed.

But yeah, Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he wouldn’t do this for you. So he parked the car outside the store and you walked to the door but then he saw you walking back.

“What is it now?” He starts to get annoyed, rolling his eyes visibly.

“It’s a lingerie store. I’m a guy, Dean.” You said. “You’ve got to come with me.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He snarled but got out of the car reluctantly and you suppressed your smile.

Dean walked through the store with you by his side, whispering which one you’d like and after a while, he got really into this, showing you the weirdest creation of underwear there was. While you were looking through a pile of panties on the table you heard him calling you from the other side of the store.

“Babe! Look, these are crotchless!” He was holding them up for you to see, his hand poking through the hole and you rolled your eyes at him before continuing to look through the panties.

When you went to pay, the woman behind the counter was smiling at the both of you before handing you the bag of panties you just bought and you almost took it before Dean snatched it from the sales woman’s hand and pushed you through the door. In the car, he threw it at you and you went to change them at the next rest stop.

* * *

***

“I don’t understand?” You pout, storming back into the motel room as Dean followed you and closed the door behind him.

“She reserved the spell. We brought her to Rowena to take care of it but why are we still in different bodies?” You toed your shoes off and lay back on the bed.

“I don’t know. Let’s just… ah I’m so tired.” Dean crawled on the bed, he didn’t even bother to get out of his clothes when he fell asleep next to you.

##  _The next morning_

You woke up and the first thing you did was jumping out of bed and look into the mirror. It was you. You were back. In the right body. You jumped for joy and skipped back to the bed, waking Dean up and as soon as he opened his eyes, he pulled you into a kiss.

“God, I’ve missed kissing you. It feels right again not kissing myself.” He chuckled and spread out his arms for you to crawl in. “And the way you fit right next to me.” He trailed off but before you could even enjoy being back in your body, Sam knocked at the door, telling you the witch had escaped.

* * *

***

You and Sam were waiting in the car for Dean and when he finally came, he walked a bit differently. When he got in, you asked him what took him so long.

“Gotta be prepared.” He said, winking at you before pulling down his pants a bit to reveal one of the panties you bought yesterday. “And I should probably not say this because you’ll use it against me one day, but they actually feel really great.”

 


End file.
